The Chronicles of Storybrooke
by ladyMagica18
Summary: Starts off right after season 3 finale, where a new possible threat appears, and Henry possibly finds the love of his life.
1. First Signs

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is how I envision season four(not that it'll happen), please enjoy.**_

* * *

The morning after the party, the excitement had yet to die down. The greater population was happy, aside from Henry's family. He was happy to see his mom so happy with someone other than him, only for it to be taken away when Emma brought back his dead wife without thinking. Though Henry couldn't really blame Emma for being a hero, he just wished it didn't come at the cost of Regina's happiness. The only thing he could do now was be there for her, starting with breakfast. Leaving his grandparents apartment, he came face to face with a calico cat, in front of a door that wasn't there before. He watched the door open, and caught his breath as his beat louder and harder.

"Honestly I don't see what your rush is, we barely come out here-" The girl stopped as she caught sight of Henry. The girl in front of him looked no older than himself, with Auburn hair, wearing a brown dress with a white bodice, leather jacket, black stockings, and dark-grey ankle boots.

"Hi." He greeted nervously.

"Clow, why don't you go. We'll catch up later." She told the cat, which at her word scampered off. She took the last steps out the door, stopping right in front of him, and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Anya, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Henry." He said, shaking her hand. They let go, and Henry put his hands in his pockets, as she put her hands together in front of her.

"So . . . Could you tell where the nearest place to eat is?"

"Um, Granny's." _I think mom will understand when I explain. _"I'm actually heading over there now, I could show you if you like."

"Sure, um weird question. What's the currency here?" She asked as he went down the stairs. Henry turned around, and gave Anya a confused look.

"Money?" Anya pressed her lips together.

"Never mind, it was a stupid question." She walked down the stairs, then turned to look at him when she was a few steps a head of him. "Aren't you going to lead the way?"

* * *

Regina was more than a little upset this morning. She went over to the Charming's apartment, in hopes of having breakfast with her son, only to find out he had already left this morning. After all that had happened last night, she was hoping to have a little more quality time with him. As she approached Granny's, she froze as she saw Henry sitting across from someone through the window. Slowly, she reached for the door and went through it, watching her son interact happily with whoever the person was.

"Mom!" Henry cried out as he caught sight of Regina approaching them. The stranger turned in their seat, revealing to be a girl, then quickly stood up to greet her.

"Hello, my name is Anya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted as she curtsied, then held out her hand.

"I'm Regina, Henry's mother." She told Anya as she grabbed her hand. "You're very polite."

"I learned at a young age that politeness and impeccable manners are a sure way of getting you on a persons good list." Regina smiled at the girl amused.

"Speaking of politeness, I thought _we _were having breakfast together." Regina stated, giving Henry a pointed look. Anya stared at Regina surprised.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to impose, I'll leave you two alone."

"Why don't you join us then?" Henry suggested as Anya grabbed her jacket.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Anya asked, staring at Regina. Even though Henry was quick to say yes, Anya knew it was ultimately Regina's decision. Considering how Henry was acting around her, Regina was curious about the girl. Especially since Regina had never seen the girl before.

"It's fine." Regina told Anya with a smile. She went to sit next to her son, as Anya put her jacket back.

"Actually, before we have breakfast, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Anya asked.

"Down that hall." Regina replied, pointing behind her. As soon as Anya disappeared, Regina turned to Henry. "So, how did you to meet?"

"Over by Mary Margaret's." He replied, appearing to debate something in his mind. "I think something's wrong with me."

"Why do you say that?" She ask.

"Just thinking about her, I feel like I can't catch my breath, and my heart feels like it's going to bust out of my chest." He turned to look at Regina. "Am I dying?"

Regina guffawed, drawing the attention of everyone, who were amazed by the woman's actions. "No. No you're not." She managed to gasp out just as Anya returned.

"Did I miss something funny?" Regina shook her head in response, trying to calm down so she could stop laughing.

"So, Anya, tell me about yourself?" Regina asked, as she caught her breath.

"I'm twelve, I live with two roommates, and I have a full time job."

"Really? At such a young age, what do you do?" She asked.

"Odd jobs here and there."

"What about school?"

"I was home-schooled."Anya replied.

"Was?" Regina inquired.

"I kind of finished learning everything there was at eight."

"Wow, that's amazing. What was the hardest thing you learned?" Henry asked in awe.

"Languages. There is close to a hundred languages out there."

"And you learned all of them?" He asked, sceptically.

"That must have been quite a feat." Regina commented at Anya's nod.

"Took me nearly two years." Ruby came, quickly taking their order, then went just as fast as she arrived.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard of you until now." Regina told her.

"This is my first time out really." Anya confessed.

"In that case, why don't I show you around after breakfast?" Henry offered.

"I wouldn't be taking you away from anything, would I?" Anya gave Henry a scrutinizing look.

"Nope, I'm completely free. Right mom?" Henry looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"I'm fine with you showing her around." Regina answered in a tone that implied a different meaning. Looking at the two of them, she remembered the first time she met Daniel.

* * *

_ She had just come back from riding the outskirts of the forest. Dismounting, she lead her horse into the stables, only to stop still at the sight of a boy, cleaning out the stall. As if sensing her, he looked up, and stopped his actions._

_ "__W-who are you?" Regina inquired with a shaky voice._

_ "__Daniel, I'm the new stable boy." He replied in a low voice. Regina wished she knew why she was finding it hard to breathe, or why her heart felt like it was going to burst right out of chest._

_ "__Well then." She said, slowly approaching him. "I expect you to take excellent care of my horse."_

_ "__As you wish." He replied, taking the reigns from her hand._

* * *

When Emma finally drifted back to consciousness, she noticed something different about herself. The last forty-eight hours suddenly rushed through her mind, preventing her parents meeting, her first ball, watching her mother nearly die, seeing her parents fall in love, learning her brother's name, talking with Killian, then finally returning Marian to her family. Sadly that came with the cost of Regina's happiness, she remembered being so upset that she actually let Killian take her to his room to spend the night. Emma looked on the floor to see Killian right where he said he would be. Being the "gentleman" he claimed to be, he practically forced Emma to take the bed, inserting a few reassuring words over the Regina situation at the same time. Very gently, Emma trailed her finger down his face, 'til he jolted awake.

"Morning, love." He said in a tired voice. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Emma replied.

"I know something that can make you feel even better."

"You know I could fall on you."

"Would that be such a terrible thing?"Emma felt the same playful grin that was on his face, form on her own face.

"Maybe." She replied in a playful tone, before letting out a sigh. "Thank you, again, for everything."

"Well, when all is said and done, I'd do anything for you." He confessed while sitting up. Emma stared into his eyes for a minute before leaning over to give him a gentle kiss. It felt like an eternity had passed when they broke away at the sound of Emma's phone. She picked it up, and saw that it was her father calling her.

"'Sup?" She greeted.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay after last night."

"I'm fine." She replied, watching Hook get up.

"Is Henry with you by any chance?"

"No, why?" She asked, sitting up. She heard a sigh on the other end.

"He went out to have breakfast with Regina, but she showed up wondering where he was."

"Are you saying Henry's missing?" This caught Hook's attention, as he instantly came by her side.

"Well, there might be a chance that Regina caught up to him, but I wouldn't worry. He's a smart kid, he knows when there is trouble."

"I'm not worried about him not recognizing trouble, I'm worried about him walking into it." She hung up, grabbing her coat. Emma was on the street by the time Hook caught up to her.

"So you think the lad might be in trouble."

"I wouldn't put it past him to do something reckless." Emma caught sight of Regina, hiding behind a wall, and approached her. "Regina, what are you doing?"

Regina jumped, startled, then turned back and pointed to Henry laughing with Anya. "Henry's on a date."

"Like an actual date?"

"Not exactly, but it still counts because he likes her."

"Likes her, as in "likes her" likes her?" Emma asked in an amazed tone.

"As in having trouble breathing, heart beating out of control "likes her". It was actually quite adorable when he asked me if he was dying." Regina answered with a chuckle.

"Must be some lass then." Hook commented. They continued to watch Henry and Anya.

"You don't think it's love at first sight, do you?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged. "Who is she anyway? What do you know about her?"

"Her name is Anya, she's a genius, and does odd jobs for a living."

"She has a job? She doesn't look older than Henry! Do you really trust this girl with Henry?"

"If I did, do you think I would be following them?" Regina asked, scowling at Emma.

"Not to stop your discussion, but I believe the lass is trying to get you to come over." Hook pointed out. Regina and Emma turned back to the girl to see her alone, and waving at them to come over.

"Henry's gone to get a snack. I figured now would be a good time to ask why you're spying on us." Anya explained.

"How long have you noticed?" Regina asked.

"Fifteen minutes after we left the diner.

"Impressive." Regina commented.

"I have good instincts. Mind getting to the heart of this matter before your son comes back."

"I'm just curious about the girl my son is infatuated with." At Regina's answer, Anya looked sympathetic then.

"I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you're afraid of." Anya answered, looking back up. "Henry's coming, you better leave."

Henry marched towards Anya, holding two cones. "You've had ice cream before, right?"

"Uh, not out of a bowl." Anya replied. Henry chuckled as they began walking again. "So, how do I go about it?"

"You lick it, then eat the cone." Henry answered. Tentatively, she did as Henry advised.

"So tell me, after knowing so much about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I have two mothers. One, is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and the other used to be the Evil Queen, and my dad was Rumplestiltskin's son."

"That sounds complicated." Anya commented.

"Yeah, and yesterday was leading up to a really happy moment, until my mom, Emma, brought back my mom's boyfriend's dead wife from the past."

"I have no words for that." They both chuckled at the comment. They saw a few snowflakes fall, and looked up to see it snowing. "I guess you picked the wrong treat."

Henry shrugged, "Who doesn't like ice cream anyway?"

Anya chuckled, then looked back up at the sky. "Doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon does it?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Henry replied reassuringly. Anya's frown didn't leave her face.

* * *

"So, I'm under the assumption that we are fine with leaving Henry and the girl together." Hook mentioned, walking alongside Regina, and Emma.

"I don't think she would intentionally hurt him." Emma stated.

"As much as it irks me, I agree. However, I want to know more about her, not every child is as harmless as they seem." Regina added.

"Well then, we better start asking some people." Emma concluded. Upon entering Granny's, Emma immediately went over to Ruby at the counter.

"Ruby, what can you tell me about the girl Henry's out on a date with?"

"So it's really a date?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

"Who's on a date?" Leroy interjected.

"None of your business." Emma retorted.

"Henry." Ruby answered.

"Henry's on a date? With who?" Leroy demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Ruby, is there anything you can tell me about her?"

"She's sweet, and cute I guess. There's something different about her, I can smell it." Emma pursed her lips at the fact.

"Can you keep an eye on her for me?"She asked Ruby.

"Sure thing."

* * *

As Regina approached Robin Hood's camp, she kept a cautious eye out for any oncoming attacks. A lot of people knew how she felt about Robin, and probably thought that she might hurt Marian, even though Regina would never think of even doing it. She could never hurt Robin that way. She reached the centre of the camp, and froze at the sight of Robin with his family, smiling. Robin looked up, and his smile faltered at the sight of Regina. "Regina."

"Can I talk to you . . . in private?" They went off to the side a little, not too far from Robin's family.

"Regina, I would first like to apologize for last night, I was just so caught up with Marian's return I-."

"It's fine." Regina interrupted. "I actually came here to see if ever heard about a girl named Anya."

"No, what's this about?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"Henry's taken an interest in a unique person, and after everything that's happened, I want to make sure he's safe." Robin slowly nodded.

"I'll ask around, and see if anyone has heard of this person." Regina nodded, then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Robin. "Regina I am sorry."

"Hey, I found a body over here!" They both turned their heads towards the voice before going after it. They found Little John hovering over a body, which Robin instantly recognized as Friar Tuck, with white hair.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"I don't know, I just found him like this." Little John replied

"His skin is ice, we need to get him to a doctor."

"He's not the only one." Robin looked up at Regina's words, and found her standing a few feet away. He quickly went over to see an iced clearing, and two more bodies.

* * *

_ Regina had made it back to the stables, just as the storm started. Quickly dismounting, she shook off the rain that was on her. Daniel approached, taking the reigns from her._

_ "__Thank you."Daniel bowed his head as he lead the horse to the stall. He had not said one word since their first meeting, and it was starting to annoy Regina._

_ "__Have I done something wrong?" She asked. Daniel turned and faced her, confused. "You haven't spoken to me since when we first met, and I was wondering why. Was it something I did?" Regina asked, starting to approach him._

_ "__Not exactly." He answered._

_ "__Then what is it?" She asked, stopping right in front of him. Suddenly, he grabbed her face and kissed her. When Daniel broke away, Regina was too stunned to do anything. Before she could do anything, Daniel ran away, leaving Regina confused._

* * *

Robin and Regina stood side by side as they watched the newest coma patients.

"Do you know what kind of magic that could have done this?" Robin asked.

"No, but I'm going to find out." Regina answered. Emma and Hook quickly ran towards them.

"We just heard, what happened?" Emma asked, out of breath.

"We don't know. We just found them like this, surrounded by ice." Regina answered.

"Ice?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound too good." Hook commented. Dr. Whale approached them.

"Well, there isn't much to tell, other than their bodies are freezing. Their skin is getting colder and harder by the minute." Whale explained.

"Well, is there any way to stop this?" Emma questioned.

"Not from my end." They all faced Regina with expectant looks.

"This is the first time I have ever seen magic like this."

"Fortunately, I have." They all turned behind them to see Rumplestiltskin and Belle approaching them.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon."

"We were, until we found the cabin completely encased in ice." Rumplestiltskin explained. "There is only one person I know of who is able to do this, and I locked her away in the dark vault, inside an urn."

"You don't say." Emma commented, turning her head to stare at Hook, who quickly looked away, bashful. "I seem to remember someone pulling out an urn when _we_ were in the vault."

"How was I supposed to know it was going to get pulled in along with us?" Hook defended.

"Never the less, it got here, and somehow this person got out." Regina stated.

"You said her. Who's "her"?" Emma asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Rumplestiltskin answered grimly.

"The snow queen?" Regina asked incredulously.

"How'd you manage to pull that off mate?" Hook asked stunned.

"I'm sorry, who are we taking about?" Emma questioned.

"She's a bit of a living legend in the Enchanted forest. Supposedly she could bring about an eternal winter." Robin explained.

"Well, do we know what she looks like?" Emma inquired.

"More importantly, will she be alone?" Regina brought the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Belle asked.

"Are you referring to the person you mentioned earlier?" Robin brought up.

"Who are you talking about?" Rumplestilskin asked curiously.

"The girl Henry's crushing on." Emma replied bluntly, putting up her hand to stop the discussion. "It's not important at the moment. The important thing is to know what to do in the mean time."

"Well since the woods are no longer safe, it would be best if you took your men out." Rumplestiltskin told Robin. "That way, if an eternal winter does happen, no one will freeze to death. In the meantime, we'll just have to be on look out." Everyone agreed with the plan, and went to work on it.

* * *

_It had been a while since Regina was last in the stables, ever since her kiss with Daniel. Since then she has contemplated her feelings and the kiss, and has now finally mustered the courage to face him. Taking a deep breath for courage, she strode into the stables, and came face to face with the stable boy. As soon as he saw her, the stable boy's eyes widened with fear, and he backed away with a bow. _

_ "__Forgive me for my actions, I was rude, and it will never happen again." He blurted out._

_ "__The truth is." Regina began after a moment of silence. "I liked it. And I would really like it to happen again." Her cheeks felt like they were burning with embarrassment. She watched as Daniel slowly lifted his head, surprised, then smiled._

_ "__I would like that as well." He responded, and Regina returned the smile._

* * *

Henry and Anya reached the door to her home, and faced each other silently.

"I had a good time today." Henry commented.

"Me too." Anya said, nodding.

"So . . . See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Henry turned around, and left.

"Bye." Anya called out, chuckling. She felt something brush her leg, and looked down to see a calico cat. "Hey Clow, how was your day?" She asked opening the door. The cat meowed before going through the door. "I felt it too. We're just going to have to be careful, the situation could turn bad at the smallest mistake, and someone could get seriously hurt. And if all else fails, we'll just have to go straight to the queen."


	2. Unexpected Truths

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of it's characters. This is just how I envision what happens next.**_

* * *

_Elsa looked out at her kingdom from her balcony, her worry evident on her face. She couldn't help the dark pit forming in her stomach for no apparent reason. All she knew was that she had this overwhelming feeling of impending danger._

_ "__Elsa?" She turned to face her sister, Anna. "Is something wrong?"_

_ "__No, no it-" Elsa stopped herself. With everything that had happened since she became queen, she made herself a promise to no longer keep secrets. "I just have this feeling the something bad is going to happen."_

_ "__Elsa, nothing bad is going to happen. I refuse to believe that anything could ruin the happiness we just regained, so come downstairs and have dinner with the rest of us." Anna implored, grabbing Elsa's hand._

* * *

Elsa knew she was reaching her limit. Everywhere she went, every possible exit she found was blocked the barrier she recently discovered over the area. She had escaped the urn, only to now be trapped in a larger prison. She noticed the ice building around her, and took a deep breath to calm down. Letting her emotions run wild won't help find a way back home, and she was going to get back home, no matter what it took. She turned her head towards the growl from one of her snowmen.

"There is a way out, I'm sure of it. Why don't you go down there, and see what you can find." She suggested, turning her head back on the town ahead.

* * *

Regina finished fixing herself up, when she stared into the mirror and sighed. Everyone around her seemed to be getting their happy ending, Henry even seemed to be finding true love. She smiled at the thought of how happy her son was when he was with Anya. She hoped with all her heart that, that relationship would not end in her son's heartbreak. A doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts, and Regina went to the door, surprised to see Anya there.

"Anya, Henry's not up yet." Regina stated.

"That's fine. I was hoping to talk to you actually. May I come in?" Anya replied. Regina frowned in confusion as she stepped aside to let Anya in.

"What would you like to talk about?" Regina asked curiously, closing the door.

"What ever's on your mind." Anya replied with a shrug. Regina gave her a look of disbelief.

"Why do you want to know?" Regina retorted with a slight chuckle.

"Because you seem like a nice person, from what Henry tells me, yet you are so unhappy."

"How can you tell?" Regina whispered.

"I know what unhappiness looks like, trust me on that." They both went over to the couch, and sat down.

"Why is my being happy important to you?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Because it's my job to help people find theirs."

"Why?"

"Because I hope to find my own someday." Regina continued to stare at Anya, even when Henry came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, you're early." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah, your mom and I were just talking." Anya said getting up. "Ready to go?" Regina remained on the couch as she watched her son walk out with the strange new girl.

* * *

Emma pulled out a map of Storybrooke and put it on the table.

"Okay, so what do we know about what's going on?" Emma asked. Hook and David leaning in on either side.

"Well, according to Robin, there's ice along the outer limits of the town, and a lot of build up in the forest." David reported. Emma nodded, until the three of them suddenly jumped.

"Bloody hell was that?" Hook exclaimed, as the three of them looked under the table. A calico cat was simply sitting at their feet, staring at them.

"Is that a cat?" David wondered out loud.

"How'd it get in here?" Emma demanded. Lifting her head, she searched for Ruby. "Hey! Did you know there was a cat in here?"

"What?" Ruby asked stunned, following Emma's finger under the table to the cat. "How'd _that_ get in here?" Ruby grabbed the broom, just as Aurora and Phillip entered.

"Wait!" Aurora shouted as Ruby lifted the broom to hit the cat.

"What for?" Ruby asked sceptically, as Aurora went forward to pick up the cat.

"It belongs to a very powerful sorceress, who stayed with us for about a month. I believe she called it Clow." Phillip replied.

"Wait, does this mean we have to worry about a sorceress now?" Emma exclaimed.

"No, she cannot kill, but it's possible she wants to help. I see no other reason why the cat would be here." Aurora responded.

"Can you tell us anything else about this sorceress?" David asked.

"I'm afraid not. We made a contract with her, and our end of the deal is that we not tell anyone about her name, or appearance, as well as a place to stay. Should we renege on the deal, all of her work will be undone." Aurora answered. The cat then turned its head at Emma, who then noticed its collar.

"It's wearing something on its collar." Emma pulled out her phone and took a picture of it. "Maybe this can help identify whose it is."

* * *

"Alright, I'm on it." Belle replied as she hung up the phone. "Emma found a cat that belongs to a sorceress. She's hoping we'll be able to identify whose it is from its collar."

Gold came up behind Belle, and looked at the picture. "It appears to be an Egyptian symbol." He commented.

"Do you recognize it?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He sighed. "This is not how I imagined the start of our marriage."

"Really? It's exactly how I imagined it."

"What? Hunting for answers, and villains?"

"No, spending every moment of the day together." She answered with a smile, which quickly went away. "How did you do it? How did you trap the snow queen?"

"I didn't."He replied in a low voice.

"Then how?"

* * *

_Elsa still had a feeling of dread, that only seemed to grow with every passing day. She couldn__'__t explain it, but it felt as though a dark presence surrounded her, waiting to strike. She would jump at any sound, and therefore decided to retreat to the confines of her room. Suddenly, something banged against her balcony doors, startling Elsa so badly she screamed. Terrified, she slowly went towards the doors, and threw them open. Elsa tensed for a moment, as if waiting for something to come at her._

_ "__My, my. Who would have thought that the cool headed ice queen was in actuality, a scared little girl.__" __She gasped, and spun around to see a light-haired man standing behind her, leaning against her bed._

_ "__How did you get in here?__" __Elsa demanded._

_ "__Through the balcony.__" __The man replied nonchalantly, As if it was a completely natural thing to do. He then got off the bed, and started walking around Elsa._

_ "__Why have you been following me?__" __The man simply shrugged in response._

_ "__I wasn__'__t exactly following, more like stalking. I had to make sure you were the right target, and if you weren__'__t well. Nothing wrong with gaining a new power.__" __Elsa noticed then that the man__'__s hands were behind his back the entire time._

_ "__What are you hiding?__"_

_ "__I guess you could say . . . a present.__" __He remark, bringing an urn from behind his back. __"__A new home.__" __He opened the urn, and Elsa turned into ice and was sucked into the urn. The man calming put the lid back on, changed into a dark-haired woman, and smiled at it. __"__Now, all I need is the Dark One__'__s cooperation.__"_

* * *

Henry and Anya were walking beside each other on the edge of town. Henry was mystified by Anya. Her stockings, skirt, charm belt, and leather jacket; made it appear as though it was either spring or fall, instead of the of the winter it obviously was. Twenty inches of snow, and still climbing.

"So you said you traveled a lot for your job, where have you been?" Henry asked.

"Oh . . . Practically every place you can think of."

"So Agrabah, Wonderland, Oz?"

"Yeah, I've been to those places. I've also been to better places."

"Really? And has it all been strictly business, or were here some adventures in-between?" Henry asked. Anya shrugged.

"I consider it a mix of both." She replied. She looked around at their surroundings, and frowned. "It's too quiet." She murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing, you can't hear anything." They both stopped and looked around them, and payed very close attention to the dead silence. A roar came from the forest, and they turned their heads to see large snowmen charging at them.

"Henry, get behind me." Anya shouted, waving her hand over a charm. A staff came out of it, and struck three snowmen coming at them, bursting them into snow. She swung the staff at the rest coming, and they burst into snow three feet away. She then grabbed Henry, and began running.

"Where are we going?" Henry shouted. Anya didn't respond, but continued to run right into an alcove.

"That was close." Anya murmured, shrinking the staff back into a charm.

"How did you do that back there?" Henry asked, astounded.

"Transfiguration charm and wind chi. Listen, can you not mention the fact that I can use magic. I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Why not?" Anya looked away and sighed, then looked back at him.

"The reason I'm here right now, is because I'm on a job. If word gets out that I can use magic, it might cause a lot of trouble, and a lot of people could get hurt. I'll tell you anything you wish to know, so please?"

Henry wasn't sure how to feel about what Anya was asking him to do. It wasn't exactly lying, but it still didn't feel right. "You promise to tell me everything after?"

Anya nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

"I found something!" Belle exclaimed, as Emma, David, Hook, and Gold gathered around her. "'The symbol of Bast are found on her loyal servants, most of which are cats that guard the passage underworld. These guardians have the ability to pull out or put in a soul from the underworld."

"So we have a snow queen, a sorceress, a magical cat, and now possibly a goddess?" David asked.

"All we need is a trickster, and we'll have the make up of a epic battle." Hook piped up, and was given a stern look from everyone in return. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"So what are we dealing with here?" Emma asked.

"Well, like the pirate said, these types of characters usually imply of an epic battle, and if that is the case, we have more to worry about then a permanent winter." Gold explained.

"What would be worse than that?" Emma demanded.

"The complete destruction of the town."

"Could that possibly be why you were were given the urn in the first place? So this battle could take place?" Belle brought up.

"Hang on, I thought you said _you_ were the one who put her in the urn." Emma said, pointedly, at Gold.

"I never actually said that I trapped her in the urn, I just said that I had her locked away." Gold corrected. "A dark-haired woman blackmailed me into taking the urn."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Hook asked, astounded.

"I didn't even think it was possible." David whispered, amazed.

"How'd they do It?" Emma asked, skeptically.

* * *

_The large wooden crashed open with a loud bang, startling Rumplestiltskin from his business. Rumplestiltskin stared, in annoyed intrigue, at the dark-haired woman who strode into the room as if she was justified to be there._

_ "__Hello! I__'__m looking for the Dark One, you wouldn__'__t happen to know his whereabouts would you?__"_

_ "__Who are you, and how did you get in here?__" __Rumplestiltskin demanded._

_ "__Ah, there you are. I need you to take care of something for me.__" __She brought out a vase. __"__I need you to put this in your dark vault.__"_

_ "__And why would I do that?__" __He asked annoyed._

_ "__Would you rather I hand this over to the biggest bounty?__" __She asked, as the Dark One__'__s dagger appeared in her hand._

_ "__As if that__'__s real-__"_

_ "__Kneel.__" __She commanded in a cold voice, and Rumplestiltskin obeyed. __"__Here__'__s the thing.__" __She strolled towards the Dark One. __"__I don__'__t need your power to get what I want, I have enough of my own, but I__'__m willing to bet.__" __She knelt down next to him, mouth to his ear. __"__That there are hundreds of people who would be willing to pay anything, for this little trinket.__"_

_ "__What, exactly, do you want me to do?__" __He grounded out. The woman let out a short laugh before standing up, and walking away._

_ "__Oh nothing special really, just keep a certain snow queen locked away in your vault, safe and comfortable. You can stand up now by the way.__" __The woman replied, putting the urn, and dagger on the table. Rumplestiltskin got up, and warily eyed the woman._

_ "__What is the point to all of this?__" __He asked, curiously. _

_ "__Just a step in my endgame. Don__'__t worry, it won__'__t interfere with yours.__" __And with that, she turned, and left._

* * *

After an entire day with no success, Elsa felt drained. Though she had made some progress, it didn't help her find a way home. Why? Why did bad things always happen to her? Was she ever going to see her sister again? Maybe she was cursed to be unhappy? Oblivious to the world around her, Elsa fell down to her knees, put her hands to her face, and sobbed out her pain.

"Hey." A voice called out as a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. "There's no need to be upset, I'm going to make everything all better."

Elsa looked up to see a dark-haired woman with a kind smile. "Who are you?"

"My name is Avery, and I'm here to make things better."

* * *

Henry silently closed his bedroom door, then turned his attention to Anya.

"Okay, my mom is helping out with the snow queen problem, so now would be a good time to talk."

"Where would you like me to start?" Anya asked seriously.

"To start, I want you to tell me why your here?"


End file.
